1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a master device having a force reflecting function mounted to a human arm, and more particularly to a master device having reflecting function for solving problems of human fatigue, caused from dead weight, and operational complexity by simplifying a master device into a serial chain configuration and concentrating a torque generating unit near the body, in which the master device generates operation instruction of a slave robot by sensing motion of an arm of an operator and reflects operation limit information, caused from external force sensed by the slave robot and physical limitation of articulation with use of, such as, brake motor or servo motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Robots are generally used in various industries, but in an early stage the robot are adapted in difficult and dangerous tasks such as die casting, forging, and spot welding.
With development of the industrial robot, a multipurpose remote-controlled robot having a high degree of freedom is required and developed to operate various works instead of human.
A remote controller is required to manipulate various operations of the robot, and the remote controller is now developed to have various shapes and functions.
Therefore, such robot remote controlling device enables an operator to manage motion of the robot personally in order to accomplish any required works in a special circumference such as a faraway or dangerous works.
In order to control an industrial or anthropomorphic robot operator efficiently, used is a master adjusting device having a similar shape to a slave robot to be controlled or an anthropomorphic master control device which can be directly attached to an arm of human as a controller.
The anthropomorphic master control device has an advantage of inputting natural motion of human into the master device so that many variations are studied and developed.
However, most of such anthropomorphic master devices exert significant load on the operator with absolute weight of its electrical motor and weight of a supporter for mounting the device onto an arm of human, which causes it impossible to operate for long time and makes it difficult to control with dead weight and inertia.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a master device which can be mounted to an arm of human and also reduce its weight.